


The Kitchen Prince

by sugarbearlouis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident, Clumsiness, Fluff, Hugging, Living Together, M/M, kitchen, sad!dean, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbearlouis/pseuds/sugarbearlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't the most graceful person and accidents happened, so who could really blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty nervous to post this, because this is my first work posted in this fandom and the first fic, eventhough it really is just a drabble, I am actually happy with. So I hope you enjoy this fic and if you want to give it, feedback is highly appreciated.

A loud bang could be heard from the dining room. A muffled 'fuck' could be heard after.  
  
It wasn't the first time sounds like that erupted from that same room. You had the incident with the butter knife a few weeks ago and of course the chain reaction of falling mugs last year. There also was the incident with the oven door that they had actually signed a secrecy contract for. So no, definitely not the first time, but _God_ how Cas hoped it was the last.  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” Cas growled from the living room, “Again? Really?”. With a shake of his head he stood from the chair he had been trying to read on. He could hear Dean moving around in the small space of their kitchen, most likely searching for the dust pan and brush. He popped his head around the corner of the opening that led to the kitchen and watched as Dean rummaged through the various cupboards.  
  
“Second cabinet from the left,” Cas said while leaning against the doorpost, “It's a miracle really how you still don't remember that after all of your little 'accidents.” That remark made Dean look up and condemned Cas to getting the death glare of all death glares. Cas snorted and stepped fully inside the room to reach for the cleaning set.  
  
“I could've done that myself, you know?” Dean mumbled whilst walking over to were Cas stood in a defeated stance. Although they hadn't even known each other for that long, Cas immediately knew something was wrong and put down the object in his hand to take Dean's hand. “Hey, what's wrong, I just wanted to help, don't worry, you're still the big bad man of the house.” Cas tried to sooth him, smiling softly up at him.  
  
Dean's shoulders slumped down and he closed the last few inches between them, so he could put his head in the crook of Cas’ neck. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wished I wasn't such a clumsy, big bad man,” His muffled voice came from beside Cas' head. He could feel Dean frowning into his shoulder, “It's kind of upsetting, y'know, always needing your help with everything.” At that Cas pushed Dean away from him so he could look him in his eyes. He tilted his head, staring so deeply into Dean's green eyes anyone who would've seen this scene for themselves would've said Cas had tried to look into his soul.  
  
They stood like that for a while before Cas pulled Dean towards him again and enveloped him into a hug. Dean immediately melted into his chest and became a deadweight in Cas' arms. Cas started making soothing noises and whispered sweet nothings in Dean's ear. He tried anything to make Dean feel better, because no way he would let Dean feel this way. He stroked his hair backwards on his forehead, like a mother checking if her child is sick. He swayed the both of them around gently and eventually Cas was rubbing tiny circles into his back and humming a song under his breath. Luckily just in that moment, he could feel Dean relaxing in his arms.  
  
After a while of just standing there, Dean in Cas' arms and Cas soothing the other man, Dean began showing actual signs of life, and not just the little acknowledging sounds he occasionally made. He gave Cas a little push, signaling he wanted to be released. Cas loosened his grip and Dean moved backwards, but remained in Cas' personal space. Cas then noticed his eyes were a little puffy and he mentally slapped himself for not noticing he had been crying. He wiped a thumb over his cheek and smiled up at Dean.  
  
“Feeling all better, you big bad baby?” Cas teased with a cocky grin on his face. Dean gave him the classic Winchester bitch-face and hit him lightly on his shoulder and Cas absolutely did not pretend to fall to the ground, because “Ow Dean, that really hurt!”. Dean didn't really buy it, and Cas couldn't blame him, because the affectionate look in his eyes fully betrayed what was really happening under the surface.


End file.
